


Full of Lies

by Chippo135



Category: classroom - Fandom, ようこそ実力至上主義の教室へ | Youkoso Jitsuryoku Shijou Shugi no Kyoushitsu e | Classroom of the Elite (Anime)
Genre: Canon, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, F/M, Harem, Manipulation, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippo135/pseuds/Chippo135
Summary: Lies are funny things. People use lies knowing full well that it will have repercussions after the truth comes out. I myself use lies. Why? Because the truth hurts more, and I know that for a fact. That reminds me of when others used to tell me that I would be able to become a king, which at some point, I believed, but I know better now. I'm merely a piece on the board, but I'm fine with that. All I have now is a promise, and after that, I'm done. So I will repeat what I once said, "If I'm full of lies, then I want to be a lie."
Kudos: 2





	Full of Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time posting on AO3, so forgive me for any formatting issues.

"Koduku-kun, do you have a moment?"

Upon hearing her voice, I signaled to Ayanokoji-kun to proceed with the backup plan and immediately dropped my head towards the desk.

"He's been asleep since this morning, you should let him sleep."

I bet she's staring that daggers at me.

"Why should I care for his sleep when he has the audacity to sleep in someone else's desk?"

Fair point, but why does that sound so much closer than before, it sounds like she's right on top of me. 

"Well, he's not going to wake up any time soon, so you sho-"

BAM

I felt something pierce my hand. Lifting my head from my desk, I could see a certain someone's compass located in my right hand, close to drawing blood. 

"Really?" I stared at the person responsible for lodging the compass into my unprotected hand. Usually, I would be severely offended if someone stabbed with a compass, but knowing the person who did it, I'm more surprised she didn't go for the head.

You may ask, "Who would do such a thing." but I respond with, have you ever met a real-life tsundere that has an ice-cold heart, and is completely hell-bent on staying a loner for all of her Highschool life? I didn't think so. 

Staring back at me was Horikita Suzanne, the demon herself.

"You didn't give me a choice."

"You literally walked into the classroom said two sentences, and stabbed me."

"Anyways, I have somethin-" I stood from my seat.

"I don't get paid enough for this," I went for the door.

"What do you mean 'you don't get paid enough for this', you don't get paid at all," she proceeded to follow me.

"You've answered your own question," I walked faster hoping she would give up.

"You have the right to refuse my request, but that will make me very displeased," she rushed forward stopping in front of me.

"And when I'm displeased, I will prove a major obstacle to your school life. Stabbing you with my mathematical compass will be the least of your worries."

She continued, "For example, it would be a shame if-"

"That's a threat you know? I could bring you to court."

"There's no e-" I stopped her midsentence waving her off.

"Evidence, evidence, I know, but can ya please fu- move out of the way?" I almost let that slip there.

"You're fine with me harassing you fo-" 

"Now there's my evidence," I pulled my phone from my pocket revealing that it was currently recording.

She was visibly frustrated at this point.

"And if you could move that would be greatly appreciated," gently pushing her out of the way, I proceed to walk forward. Did I know what I was going to do after escaping from the ice-cold tsundere, hell no, but anything's better than what she's planning.

She grabbed ahold of my hand.

"Wait!" 

"What is it now woma-"

"I'll offer free food."

"..."

"How much we talking?"

"Anything."

"..."

"So what shall be today's topic of discussion?" I put on my best smile.

"First we need to go back to the classroom to get Ayanokoji-kun."

Ah yes, I totally forgot about him. We started to walk back to the classroom, which made me start to think about when I met such a lovely cold sugar mama.

Slap

"Ow, what was that for?"

"You were thinking something bad."

"And where's your evid-"

Successfully making me taste my own medicine, she walked off smiling, "Women's intuition." 

I stood there for a moment.

"Now I have physical evidence, but whatever," I shrugged it off deciding that I could try and haggle another free meal out of her.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Two months ago

Dam public busses, I should have run. I was currently standing on a bus that was close to full capacity. Every seat on the goddam bus was full so I had to stand. Other than that, it was really nice. I could just chill on the bus while listening to music without anyone bothe-

"What are you listening to?"

I originally ignored this question thinking that the person was talking to someone else, but then I felt a tug on my sleeve. Looking to my right, I saw a girl staring directly at my face. All I could say was wow, how in the hell can a high schooler have such a body. I could already tell that this girl was going to be a popular one among the boys. She had short beige hair and was about 155 cm. What really entranced me though, were her crimson eyes, the way she looked at me, it just felt like it had an unnatural shine to them, but I feel like I've seen them before. 

I swiped right on my phone.

Removing one earbud I said, "Excuse me?"

She became flustered for a second before getting closer to me. She observed my phone.

"I just asked what music were you listening to."

Becoming slightly uncomfortable, I replied, "R-Rock."

She tilted her head upwards pondering. Why do you need to ponder about someone's dam music taste? 

"What song are you listening to?"

I froze in place. She was now fully pushing her body weight onto my arm trying to peek at my phone screen. 

"N- Nothing special." I put my phone into my pocket, making sure she couldn't see it.

"Come on, let me see it," she leaned forwards fitting my arm between her honkers. 

Why in the hell is she so serious about my music taste.

"Uh, could you please back off a little?"

She looked at the position we were currently in, "Oh, sorry." 

Thank goodness she didn't see the song, she would probably think I was weir-

fuwa fuwari fuwa fuwaru anta ga namae o yobu sore dake de chuu e ukabu

Ah... frick. I looked towards her. She had pulled the audio jack that connected my earbuds to my phone. Quickly grabbing it back, I plugged it into my phone.

"..."

We just stared at each other. Her eyes were wide open, most likely out of surprise.

I tilted my head upwards just enough so I couldn't see her, "Um, nice weather we're having." 

"Uh, yea," 

I could feel the stares of the people on the bus stabbing into me.

"Um excuse me, could you give your seat to this old lady."

I looked towards the person who fortunately broke the awkward silence. She was currently talking to a young, well-built man who was sitting in one of the priority seats. He'd dyed his hair which makes me assume that he's some sort of delinquent. The woman who was speaking appeared to be an office worker.

"Hey, you there. Can't you see the elderly lady is having trouble standing?" her voice carried out in the buss.

"That's really a crazy question lady," and that's enough of that conversation, I turned up my music to full volume.

I could already tell what type of person he was. Cocky, arrogant, narcissistic, and probably self-entitled. How I could tell this? The way he sat in his seat already told me that he was someone who felt he was a person of importance. The other two could be picked up just from the couple of words he said. I was minding my own business before I hear the shuffling of footsteps to my right.

"Um... I also think that the lady is right."

I once again looked back towards the commotion that was currently happening, and there stood the girl who sexually harassed me.

"The next challenger that approaches me is a pretty girl. Looks like I have luck with the opposite sex today," I could feel the narcissism the oozed from this statement

"This elderly woman seems to have been suffering for quite a while. Won't you offer your seat? You can consider it to be a contribution to society," 

Ah yes, the good old moral trick, sadly doesn't work with narcissistic pricks.

"A contribution to society, you say? Well, that is a rather interesting opinion, It's certainly true that offering up one's seat to the elderly could be viewed in such a positive light. Unfortunately, I have no interest in contributing to society. I care only for my own satisfaction. Oh, and one more thing. You're asking me, the one in the priority seat, to give up his spot, but couldn't you simply ask one of the other people seated on the crowded bus? If you truly cared for the elderly, then something like priority seating would be a rather trivial concern, wouldn't you agree?" honestly fare enough.

The corporate slave and elderly women wore bitter smiles at the young man, but it looked like the sexual harasser wasn't done yet.

"Everyone, please listen to me for just a moment. Won't someone give up their seat for this woman? It doesn't matter who. Please." 

I looked around the bus to see if anyone moved, and of course, no one did. Man today's society is really messed up, not even a single person got up for the elderly women. I understand the point where younger people need to do more heavy lifting compared to elderly people since they passed their expired dates, but man, really makes me not want to grow old even more than I do now, which is surprising.

Pitying how sad the situation I proceeded to tap the closest person in a seat to me.

"Huh?" he looked around.

Thud

Everybody looked in his direction. 

"It looks like you dropped your phone," the sexual harasser pointed towards the ground in front of him.

"Oh, I just had it in my hand a second ago," he mumbled.

He picked it up, but everyone still remained staring.

Giving in to the peer pressure, he gave up his seat.

"E-excuse me. You can have mine." He looked quite embarrassed. 

"Thank you very much!" both the corporate slave and the molester said.

Watching the scene of how someone has to thank a person for just giving up a seat was just kind of sad in my opinion, but at least they got through it.

The rest of the ride was peaceful and before anyone knew, we were at the gates of Metropolitan Advanced Nurturing High School.

Letting the rest of the passengers out, I stepped out of the bus last.

"Man, this is going to be a hell of a last year," I stretched my limbs.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I Look and see the nice sexual harasser girl.

"Thanks for helping." 

When did this girl see?

Trying to avoid detection, I quickly tried denying her. "I have no ide-"

"It was nice seeing you again," she proceeded to walk away towards the gate with a rather noticeable skip in her steps.

That was unexpected.

If I could conclude anything... everything about this school disgusted me so far, the small portion of students that I've seen have no courtesy at all, and the only nice person there was fake. But the one thing that intrigued me was the person near the back row.

"So he's here huh... this may be a problem."

I walked forward towards the school with a newfound dread, I knew full well what I was walking into, and it seems like I'll be running into a couple more familiar faces than I planned.

\----------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: If you made it this far, I appreciate you. I would really appreciate it if you could vote if you enjoyed, and comment some criticism since I'm still fairly new to making fanfiction, but please word it nicely. As I said, I'm a fragile person. Also, I'm currently looking for a beta since I don't have one, so pm me if interested. Anyway hope you all enjoyed and please vote, it gives me the motivation to write more.)  
Cross-posted from Wattpad.


End file.
